Light and shadow paradise!
by cuddlewaffles12
Summary: when many tragedies occur, with one man found dead after another. all men have met with Serena just before their death. with Shauna, Calem and Serena trying to find the truth, they feverishly search for the root of all tragedies. Just who is this "phantom killer"? contains Kalosshipping!


_(a/n omg, I've been gone for sooo long! I had school to attend, so I was busy for a while, but I have some free time now, and since I'm in the mood for some more drama, I'm making a story apart from awkward love, who will be continued in the future, so here's a story called light and shadow paradise!) _"

**chapter. 1 a murder at the beach**

Ambrette town is close by! So put some power into those steps Calem!" Serena excitedly said.

Calem however, wasn't enjoying their hike so much.

"Serena…why…are you….so…excited?" Calem weezed out, panting.

"It's swimming season! Didn't you say you loved swimming back in Sinnoh?

"The climb isn't worth it, especially when you have someone with you, WHO MAKES YOU CARRY ALL THEIR STUFF!" he exclaimed.

"Get your pokemon to help you then, you have a scolipede, remember?" She said rather smugly.

They arrived at the ocean shore after they unpacked at the pokemon center, with Serena excitedly grabbing a bag, Calem following suit.

They each went to a stall to change into their swimming clothes.

"OH COME ON!" Calem yelled, and Serena, at the stall next to him, asked what's wrong.

"Serena, did you perhaps put red clothes in the washing machine?

"yeah, why?" She replied.

"well, I happen to have put my WHITE swimming trunks in there too."

Serena pondered, before she realized. "oops…sorry?" She awkwardly said.

She accidentally recolored his swimming trunks from white to pink!

They both walked out of the stalls, when Serena said:

"sheesh, Calem, have you ever walked in the sunlight or something?" she asked, looking at his pale complexion, and comparing it to her.

"HEY, ARE YOU TWO NEW HERE?" a voice yelled in the distance, as a man came running to them.

"hello there lovely lady, who might you be?" the man asked as he looked at Serena.

"oh, my name is Serena, nice to meet you!" she said to him.

"well hello there Serena, my name is Stan Faekes! Nice to meet you too!" Stan was VERY tan, tall and muscular, with short blonde hair.

"say, why don't you join me and my friends, we were about to go play on the beach!" He asked.

"I'm not sure if-''

Come on, It will be fine! Come on!" Stan butted in, as he pulled Serena to a group of people, leaving poor Calem all alone.

"…..What the hell just happened?" he asked to nobody in particular.

He walked over to a cabana of sorts, were he saw Stan and Serena enter.

He was however, stopped by two guards, who didn't let him in, so he had to find another way to find out where she was.

He looked in a window, and was greeted with an unwelcome sight: Stan was trying to flirt with Serena, HIS Serena.

"so, are you enjoying the party, Cutie?" Stan asked.

"it's really fun Stan!" she replied.

One of the guards walked up to them.

"hey Stan, we have this weird guy who wants to talk to you outside!" he said.

"ok cutie, see you later!" he said as he walked away.

"who are you?" Stan asked.

"..." the person didn't reply, as they walked towards him.

"w-what are you doing? your creeping me out dude!" he said.

"...good night" the figure said, as they stabbed him.

they then dumped the body in the sea.

Later that night, Calem and Serena were at the pokemon center, sitting on their bed watching TV.

"we interrupt this program to deliver some news, the body of 19 year old Stan Faekes was found at the shore in Cyllage city, the culprit hasn't been found yet, and the police are searching for the crime scene."

"that's a scary thought, that he was killed right after I saw him, I wonder who would do such a terrible thing, and why?" Serena said.

"that's a good question, and I hope the police will find the culprit." Calem replied.

_(Well here you go! My story with a more serious tone. there will be some funny moments along the way, but I hope it was enjoyable, and that it was fun to read!)_

_(also, at the end of each chapter i'll give a little info about the next chapter, so here we go!)_

**_chapter 2, Enter Shauna! Serena is accused?!_**

**_next chapter, we see Shauna join the fray, as when Serena is arrested, Calem joins Shauna to figure out who this "Phantom Killer" is!_**

**_see you next time, as light and shadow paradise continues!_**


End file.
